Utilizador Discussão:Przemek9514
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Utilizador:Przemek9514. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 15:51, Agosto 10, 2011 What's the problem ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17h24min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Why you have got a bad day ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17h51min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Yesterday Cavi was working on so maybe tonight ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 18h07min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) You should make one to see how you saw the thinks ! But it's ok Prz don't worry we still friend, and i think like you that a boy will win this year ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 13h31min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) No ludzie! Nie przesadzaj już! Egbr też zrobiła Laury i Sarenki xD ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 20h54min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Nom ^^3 Na lekcji nabazgrałam kilka fajnych obrazków, to później zeskanuję ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 15h38min de 27 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Chris.P, but since both teams lost Samantha was eliminated along. That is very rude. Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 16h00min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Emm, pytanie czego, bo ja tam widzę tylko dowody na twoje "trollowanie" -,-' ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 19h17min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Warning Stop these blogs.Sorry if Samantha was the first eliminated, but she would return. But now that is creating these blogs, i do not think so. Sorry friend.Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 21h06min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) E, nie XD Mam polew z magika jako dżoany krupy XD ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 20h52min de 14 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) A nie dziękuję XD Wystarczy mi bycie tap madl XD ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 20h56min de 14 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS u have been selected to join my new show total drama mash up to audition heres the link: totaldramamashup.wikia.com/wiki/Join_TDMU Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 19h53min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) yes :P [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 22h14min de 21 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) heey i was wondering,wanna trade characters? :D i really want samantha,who do you want from me? BTW i was the one who sent you the trading oc messege XD Ray Waz Here! (discussão) 02h57min de 22 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)